


no one else can see (how you look to me)

by coffee_music_books



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But also, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I just have a lot of feelings ok?, how precious is Dominique Provost-Chalkley's stupid smile, i really should be sleeping, sorry 'bout it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_music_books/pseuds/coffee_music_books
Summary: Waverly Earp has a whole-face smile.AKA Nicole being a lovestruck puppy about Waverly being Waverly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from That Kind of Love by MAX
> 
>  
> 
> this is simply a drabble. there is very little rhyme or reason other than Dominique Provost-Chalkley's face makes me feel things and Nicole Haught is going to express them for us
> 
> I one nothing. Wynonna Earp is the shit and I want to do nothing more than sit alone in my bedroom and watch season 1 on a loop on netflix until June 9, when season 2 premieres.

Waverly Earp has a whole-face smile. Or, at least, that's what you call it in your head. You notice it immediately. The way her eyes crinkle at the corners. How her whole face brightens with her joy. There's warmth radiating from her and it's infectious. Whole-face smile.

 

You don't talk about it for a long time, but eventually you have to tell  _someone_. So you call Sammi, your old roommate from the Police Academy. You don't really have many friends in Purgatory, but Sammi is loyal and honest, with a quick wit and big heart. When you told her you were gay over dinner during your first few months together, she said, "uh, okay. Can you pass me the salt, please? This pasta tastes like cardboard." 

 

You tell Sammi about Waverly's whole-face smile and she laughs at you. "Loser," she says, her image on the computer screen crackling. "So what are you waiting for then? Go get the whole-face-smile girl."

 

You shrug, feel your face flush. "She's got a boyfriend, Sammi." You get that hot feeling in your chest, the one you associate with hatred, whenever you think about Champ. Champ talking to Waverly; Champ walking next to Waverly; Champ kissing Waverly. You scowl. "He's awful. Just, like, the worst." You take a sip from the beer you've been nursing and scoff.

 

"Give her time, Haught." Sammi never calls you  _Nicole_ , only ever  _Haught_ , or some weird nickname variation. "If what you're saying is true, about the thing at the bar, then just give her time. She's already into you, she just needs to build the guts."

 

You mull that over, smiling as you remember how skittish Waverly was. "You think so?"

 

"Oh, yeah, one-hundred percent." Sammi pops some M&Ms in her mouth. "Now, can we please talk about  _me_ , for once, you attention whore?"

 

 

 

You take Sammi's advice to heart.  _Just give her time_ _, Haughtstuff._ It gets harder and harder as time goes on. Especially after she breaks up with Champ.

 

You'd be lying if you said that you weren't ecstatic about that, especially when you get to rough Champ up a bit outside of Shorty's. He's outside in front of the bar, drunk as a skunk and shouting Waverly's name at the door. You don't hesitate to handcuff him and throw him in jail for the night. "Drunk and disorderly, sir," is all you say to Nedley as you lock the cell door behind you. Nedley is wise enough not to ask.

 

Single Waverly brings with her new temptations. Like just running into Shorty's and kissing her on the mouth. Or the forehead. Or the neck. Or that little patch of skin between the bottom of her Shorty's shirt and the waistband of her jeans. 

 

Instead of being a "grade-A creepasaurus" as Sammi put it, you start collecting little observations about Waverly to keep your mind busy. Bits and pieces of what it is that makes her so uniquely _Waverly_. You file them away in the back of your mind and you smile every time you add a new one.

 

Like how Waverly's eyebrows crinkle in the middle when she's trying to figure something out. It's not confusion, that's a different expression. No, this is when she's made a breakthrough, absorbing and observing and making connections and decisions. You call this her smartest look in your mind.

 

Or how her mouth opens comically wide when she's startled or surprised. You think she looks like a cartoon. 

 

Or how, when she's nervous or anxious, she babbles.  _A lot_. You think it's cute, and you don't really mind. You like the sound of her voice. And you secretly think it's funny when Wynonna gets overwhelmed by it. She gets especially loud and fast and passionate when she talks about history and language. You could listen to her animatedly wax poetic about some obscure civilization in sixteenth century Asia for hours.

 

Or how long and thin and fluid her hands and fingers are. 

 

Or how soft her skin looks.

 

Or how strong she is. Emotionally, yes. Physically? Surprisingly, yes. You love days when the heat in Shorty's is set a little too high and Waverly has to roll up her sleeves. You wish sleeves would be outlawed in Purgatory. Thinking about Waverly's arms makes your brain short circuit.

 

There are some things you notice about Waverly that you favor over the others. Most of them have to do with you. (You hope that doesn't make you creepy, but you don't run it by Sammi. You don't really want to know what she'd say.)

 

Waverly has these little behaviors that are different for you than for anyone else, you think. Like she never looks at Dolls through her eyelashes the way she does with you. 

 

She doesn't bite her lip so much around her sister.

 

She's never skittish when she's talking to Gus.

 

You wonder if she notices the way your voice changes when you talk to her, or the way you smile your extra-special deeper-dimples smile when you're around her. 

 

You collect these little seashells for so long you lose count of how many you've accumulated. And it's not like you can go through and count them. They're not tangible. ("Or  _real_ ," you hear in your head. It sounds suspiciously like Sammi's voice, which makes you roll your eyes.) You'll never cherish any of them the way you do Waverly's whole-face smile. 

 

 

 

You don't like Waverly's fear-face. Her eyes get wide and skittish, cheeks shallow. When Waverly walks into the station wearing her fear-face, you almost forget your hurt at her "well maybe just friends" from earlier. Almost. When she barges past you into Nedley's office, you're more than a little confused and feeling less than indulgent.

 

"What's your problem?" you ask, exacerbated. She pushes you aside with a rushed and breathy "'scuse me" and shuts the door. And then she kisses you.

 

You thought your favorite thing about Waverly was her whole-face smile. Well. It's nothing compared to the feeling of her lips on yours, her body pressing against you, warm and solid and  _here_. You're sure you must be dreaming.

 

She's anxious and jumpy and rambling when she tells you she doesn't want to be friends, and you  _melt_. There's sunlight streaming in from the window and framing her face, imperfect fear and all. When she says she's not good at this, you want to cry. 

 

Instead you kiss her again. For a while.

 

Later, when you've stopped kissing, you can't stop staring at her, reaching out to touch her as if to remind yourself that she's  _real_ and this is  _happening_. She giggles when your fingers tickle the skin just behind her jaw. You smile back because you can't help it. You really like that whole-face smile.

 

"What?"

 

Waverly's confused. And  _that's_ how you realize you've said it out loud. You flush and swallow thickly, and then bravely try to explain. "W-uh, well, it's that thing where your whole face, um, smiles and gets, uh, brighter when you smile." She smiles her brightest whole-face smile at you, and you feel your dimples creasing your cheeks with the joy in your returned grin. "It's just, um," you say, nervous but with conviction. "It's just so beautiful."

 

The smile she give you instantly becomes your favorite. You call it her Nicole smile in your head.

 

 

 


End file.
